starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rayo tractor/Leyendas
thumb|right|200px|Un proyector de rayo tractor Un rayo tractor (también conocido como haz tractor) era un tipo de campo de fuerza controlado que podía usarse para manipular objetos atrapados dentro de su rango y campo de vista. Los proyectores de rayos tractores eran habituales en naves capitales, naves contenedoras, bahías de acoplamiento y espaciopuertos. El uso más común de un rayo tractor era ayudar a guiar a naves espaciales a un aterrizaje seguro en espaciopuertos y bahías de acoplamiento, y ayudar en la bajada y subida de carga. Naves de Guerra, como los Destructores Estelares, tenían poderosos rayos tractores de grado militar que podían capturar naves y atraerlas a un hangar o mantenerlas en posición para ser abordadas. Un rayo tractor se basaba en el impulse del blanco y de la nave de la que emanaba. Naves con mucho impulso, típicamente las de mucha masa, podían afectar a naves más chicas con poca tensión en su propia propulsión. Por ejemplo, las naves capitales podían tractorar pequeños cargueros, pero si un carguero trataba de tractorar una nave capital se afectaría la trayectoria del carguero. Para dos naves de tamaño similar la atracción era igual pero podía ser afectada por la velocidad de ambas naves, y aquí es donde el impulso jugaba su papel. Por ejemplo, en órbita alrededor de Selonia, Han Solo se encontró en una nave cono seloniana sin propulsión, cayendo de la órbita y descendiendo rápidamente a la atmósfera. Mientras tanto, Leia Organa Solo y Mara Jade en el Fuego de Jade miraban con impotencia, pues no podían afectar la trayectoria de la nave cono con un rayo tractor pues las naves eran de un tamaño similar y la nave cono ya estaba acelerando hacia el planeta, así que tenía más impulso. Un rayo tractor sólo hubiera jalado ambas naves hacia su destrucción. Naves pequeñas con impulsores poderosos podían escapar de los rayos tractores si el piloto era más listo que el operador del rayo tractor y la computadora de puntería. Los rayos tractores de la Estrella de la Muerte I tomaban su energía del reactor principal, dándoles poder constante y haciendo imposible que una nave atrapada escapara. Sin embargo, si uno de los siete enlaces del rayo tractor al reactor era cortado, los proyectores se desactivarían y las naves podían escapar, como Obi-Wan Kenobi descubrió. En el 9 DBY Luke Skywalker casi fue capturado dos veces por los rayos tractores del Chimaera, la nave insignia del Gran Almirante Thrawn. La primera vez Luke disparó un torpedo de protones en el mismo instante en que reversó sus motores subluz en una manera no ortodoxa, que ocasionó que la computadora de puntería se fijara en el torpedo, lo que destruyó el proyector del rayo tractor. La segunda vez Luke usó un carguero grande como disfraz con su X-wing oculta dentro. Después de que el rayo tractor fijó al carguero él destruyó el casco externo de la nave y escapó en su X-wing escudado mientras el operador trataba inútilmente de volver a fijar al caza a través de los deshechos de metal. Sin embargo, estas ocasiones son raras en relación al número de veces que los rayos tractores han capturado naves pequeñas. Apariciones *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 16: Nights of Anger, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Champions of the Force'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * Véase también *Proyector de pozo de gravedad Categoría:Tecnología Categoría:Tecnología gravitacional Categoría:Herramientas